Earning You
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: "Sit with me Liv and watch me chose you. Watch me Earn you." Olivia told Fitz to go back to Mellie so he can win re-election. To forget their plans. But what if he went along with their original plan and didn't go back to Mellie. He seeks some outside help, to get his First Lady back. Then a surprise turn of events, sends his plan into disarray. Occurs after 2.22 & 3.01. Enjoy ;-)
1. From Earning You to Loosing You

"**Earning You"**

**I decided to start this new story because Lord knows we all need some therapy after the season finale. I was so heartbroken how Olivia walked away from Fitz. So this takes place during and after the Oval Office scene in 2.22 (White Hats Back On.) This is what I hope happens in the new season.**

"**Olivia walks away from her and Fitz's plans to finally be together. She tells him to go back to Mellie. What if Fitz didn't listen to Olivia and he decided to go through with their plan anyway? Their plan was for her to run by his side, and become the next First Lady. His First Lady. See what Fitz does to "Earn Her" back once again. **

**There will be tears, angst, fluff, and it will happen eventually. ;-) Read on and see how it all "goes to plan." #ScandalTherapy here we go. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 1: From "Earning You to Loosing You."**

Olivia walks into the Oval Office and sees Fitz standing by the window on the left side of his desk. He hears the door open but does not turn around right away to look upon her petite figure. She watches him for a few moments. After four years of knowing and loving him, seeing him standing there in this place of history, he takes her breath away.

She notices his dark suit, white dress shirt, and his hair is slicked back. He looks, even from behind, incredibly handsome. The sun is shining on him, and it gives him an angelic presence. The sunshine in this moment is shinning such a light on his body. It makes him glow, like a guardian sent down from above to protect her. Fitz is her protector, and will always be that to her.

He turns finally to face her, and she finally walks by the couch. She stops and their eyes meet again. She notices the red tie and smirks. The entire suit with the red-white-and blue was perfect for his press conference. It made him look like the true Commander and Chief that she knew he always was.

Fitz stands there looking back at her, not saying a word. His hands are in his pockets and he is telling himself not to run to her and take her into his arms. He gazes upon her beauty, and it totally lost at what to say to her. Her hair is straight and immaculate. Her makeup is perfect. Her entire outfit she is wearing from the jacket, her pants, to her accessories make her look like the First Lady. His First Lady to be.

"Hi," he finally says to her.

"Hi," she says back, guarded. Fitz hears the hesitation in her voice. He knows by her body posture that she is going to probably walk away from them again. She looks rigid and almost sad. Like someone sucked all the happiness out of her once again.

"I know about Jake."

"Oh, Cyrus told you."

"Yes. It's okay. I am not mad. You didn't know I had him watch you. You didn't know we were friends. I am not mad Livy. I have no right to be. We were not together and I forgive you. It's not a big deal." Fitz tells her sympathetically.

"No I didn't he never told me about you both being old friends. Cyrus told me about Verna."

Fitz looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. She now knew he was a murderer. Could she forgive him? He was afraid to look at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes was ripping his heart to shreds.

"Liv?"

"Shhhh," she told him. She watched him walk behind his desk and grab onto his chair with one hand, then run the other through his hair.

"I can't tell you that I didn't mean to do it. I can't tell you that she didn't deserve it. I can't tell you that I am sorry for what I did. I just need to know that you forgive me." Fitz finally looked at her.

Olivia sat down on the couch. "Come here." Fitz looked at her in amazement. Each step he took towards her, it felt like his heart was breaking. He wasn't sure sitting next to her was wise, but all he wanted was to be held by her. To know that she forgave him, so they could move on.

Fitz sat down and looked at her. She was looking down waiting for one of them to speak next. "Liv," he said moving his hand to hold onto hers. She started to move it away but hesitated. He grabbed a hold of it and brought it to his lips. "Livy," he said nuzzling his face into her open palm.

She allowed him to mold his face into her hand. She then thought about her next words, "I forgive you Fitz. I forgive you for everything. I forgive you for Defiance, Verna, how you treated me afterwards, and for Jake watching me. I know why you did it and I understand it now."

Fitz looked into her eyes. He placed his head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He took his arms and snaked them around her waist, letting himself bask in her scent, her love for him and the comfort she brings. She felt him relax in her embrace. "Livy, I," she stopped him.

"No, I need to say this to you before I can't." Fitz turned his head look at her, and she stood up, turned around and walked away from him. Her heart was breaking even more but she hoped he would understand.

She turned to face him and by now he had gotten off the couch. He started to get closer to her and she put her hands up to stop him. "Olivia, don't do this. Don't shut me out again. I chose you. I chose us. I earned you."

"Fitz, we've all done terrible things to get you here. I want you to know that I don't regret any of it. I don't regret meeting you. I don't helping you become the man you are today. You were meant to be great. You are meant to be here in this office. This is your destiny."

"You are my destiny, Olivia." He said forcibly to her now. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

"But, the thing is we all went too far. Harrison, Quinn, Abby and Huck have gone to lengths to protect me, and in turn protect you. Now all this needs to stay in the past. It's needs to be let go." Fitz knew what she was trying to say but wasn't. She was telling him to let her go again.

"Livy please," he pleaded with her, "this is our chance to be together. I am running. I am winning. We are going to get married and be together."

Olivia shook her head 'no' at him. "Whatever happened in the past, needs to be let go. Your father, Verna, Defiance, all the lying, needs to be let go. No more secrets. All these things are to be forgotten and need to stay there. You need to start fresh with a clean slate. The reset button, your reset button has been pushed. You can start clean. You can run fresh."

"I want to run with you by my side Olivia. I don't want to do this with anyone else." Fitz told her walking into her space.

She backed up. "No, you need to run with Mellie by your side. You need her to win."

"No, that is not the plan. I am not doing that. That is not going to happen." Fitz told her.

"You have to. If you want to win this is how it has to be. I took my people over a cliff for you. I did it because you changed me in such a profound way. I've never been the same since. I never will be again. But that aside, you can get back Fitz. You can run clean and win with Mellie."

Fitz could feel the tears in his eyes beginning to form. He's losing her all over again. "No I want you Olivia. We can do this together. With you I can do anything."

Olivia walked away from him, holding in all her tears. She turned to face him again. "No you don't. Show them who you are Fitz. Harrison, Quinn, Abby and Huck, they are my gladiators. They need me."

"I need you. You ARE going to be my FIRST LADY Olivia. I am not ever going to be over you. Not now, not ever." Fitz was about to launch himself at her but stopped himself. If he got a hold of her now, he'd never let her leave.

"I love you Olivia. I. Love. You. One Minute please." He said to her as she reached the door.

Fitz was now standing on the Oval office seal, waiting to see what she would do. Olivia took in a breath and turned around to face him. She could see all love he had for her in his eyes. There were tears coming down his face, and he was fighting to keep them in but he was losing.

"One Minute," she told him. She stood there by the door not moving. Both breathed in and out at the same time, perfectly in sync. Her bottom lips began to quiver and despite how much she was fighting herself,f she started to run towards him to throw herself into his arms.

Fitz saw her coming at him, full speed and said, "Camera's?"

Before she reached him she said "I don't care."

Fitz stumbled back when she plowed into him and wrapped his arms around her. Fitz placed his face into her neck and began to kiss her. With each kiss he told her over and over again that he loved her. Each time he uttered the words, she cried more and more. His kisses gradually went from her neck, to her ears, then her cheeks.

When Fitz reached her lips, he stopped himself. He pressed his forehead into hears and looked into her eyes. "Livy," he said taking his hands and cupping her face. He wiped the tears away and she did the same to him. He pressed his lips to hers and deepened this kiss. Both gasped for air in the other's mouths and he released her face and wrapped his arms around her once again. The more he kissed her, the tighter he held onto her small body. Her feet were off the ground.

They finally broke the kiss both breathing heavily and her lowered her down. She began to pull away, but Fitz's hold on her was still tight. With her hands and arms still wrapped around his neck, she placed her face in his neck and took in a breath. Fitz placed is head on top to hers and let his tears fall once again.

She began to pull away and placed her hands on his face. She looked up at him and said "I will be with you always," and began to pull away. Fitz tightened his grasp on her tiny body not willing to give in to her leaving him, leaving them.

"Olivia no, I want you to be my First Lady. I love you."

She took her hands and placed them on his hands that were now on her hips. Their hands touched and he laced her fingers with hers. Olivia then placed her hands on his chest and told him, "I love you too Fitz. I always have and I always will."

With that last statement she placed one more sweet kiss upon his lips. After she pulled back, his lips still lingered afterwards. She finally pulled away. She backed up to the door watching him standing there, looking at her leaving him. She reached the door and found the door knob. She placed her hand on it ready to turn it for it to open. He started to move towards her. He reached the lamp and will one last glance she told him, "Goodbye Mr. President."

"Goodbye Olivia."

/

Fitz watched her open the handle and turn to leave. Cyrus was standing on the other side ready to come in, and she stopped and stared at him. Fitz saw him, and felt enraged. Olivia turned around to see Fitz, and looked back at Cyrus.

Cyrus backed up and knew by their faces that they ended things once again. Olivia looked at him and said, "You take care of him. Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and take you out myself. Do you understand me? If you let anything happen to him Cyrus, so help me GOD! I will see that you die a painful death. We ARE done!"

Cyrus said nothing to her. He looked at her in utter shock with Fitz standing there doing the same. He was about to say something to her but she put her hands up and refused to listen. She finally walked past him, and out of the West Wing.

Cyrus finally went into the Oval with Fitz and closed the door. He walked by the fireplace and stood there watching Fitz. Fitz was still standing there looking at the door, totally grief stricken.

"Sir," Cyrus said to him. Fitz gave no reply.

"Mr. President," Cyrus said this time. Fitz still didn't answer or look in his direction.

"Fitz," he finally said causing Fitz to look at him.

"Don't call me by my name Cyrus." Cyrus looked at him in shock. "That is meant for those who truly care for my well being and happiness. You do not. You just care about yourself. I can only imagine what you said to her, to make her walk away from our dream to be together."

"Sir," Cyrus tried to say but Fitz cut him off.

"No, we are not having this conversation. It's because of you I lost her again. You thought telling me about Jake and her about Verna would split us up. I will never be over her Cyrus. Never. I am going to live, breath and eat Olivia Carolyn Pope every minute of every day till I get her back."

Fitz walked up to him, staring him down. Cyrus stood there in shock, wondering what the heck Olivia said to him.

"Mr. President," Cy tried to say.

"Get out!" Fitz told him. Cyrus didn't move.

"Cyrus, get out before I cause you to have another heart attack." Fitz told him. Cyrus walked to the door and left.

Fitz then walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. He asked Lauren if Tom could come into the room.

Tom arrived a few minutes later. "What can I do for you Sir?"

"I need you to make some traveling arrangement for me for tonight. I know this is last minute but I need this to be done. Tell no one of where we are going. I want you to get only a few agents on board that you trust not to saying anything to anyone."

"Sir, you know this is strange right?" Tom said to him. "This has to do with Miss Pope right?"

"Yes it does. It always has to with Olivia."

"Mr. President may I ask where we are going?"

"Yes," Fitz said and he asked Tom to sit down with him. Fitz gave him all the details and told him the plan. Tom agreed and said to him, "Yes Sir, we will make it happen."

"Thank you Tom."

"You're welcome Sir." Tom turned to leave. "We'll be ready to go by tonight Sir. I'll also erase the footage of this conversation on the cameras."

Fitz nodded and Tom was gone. "Lauren, can you come in here please?"

"Yes Sir." Lauren said.

"I need you to make a statement that I am going to Camp David for a few days. No staff is going, it's just me and a few agents. I need some time away to relax before starting the re-election campaign. I should return in a few days. Can you do that?"

"Yes Sir. You are leaving tonight I am assuming." Lauren said to him.

"Yes I am."

"Okay then. I'll have a statement drawn up and ready for you in an hour Sir."

"Thank you." Fitz told her and she was gone.

/

**Somewhere up North…(Sorry not saying where yet)**

It was about 8:00 pm in the evening and a husband and wife where watching TV just finishing up the dinner dishes. The wife was about 36 weeks pregnant and due with their first child in four weeks.

Her husband told her to go and sit down in the living room and relax. She placed her feet up and began to relax. The baby was kicking and making her ribs hurt once again.

"Ouch," she said, "your son is going to be a footie player you know."

Her husband yelled to her, "That's what you keep telling me love."

Then the doorbell rang. "Dear are you expecting anyone?" She asked of her husband of two years.

"No, are you. Livy isn't supposed to visiting us for another few weeks. She wouldn't come without telling us."

Her husband walks to the door and opens it. He first sees to man dressed in dark suits. They ask him if this is a certain address and if "he" lives here. They then ask him if "he" is that person.

"Yes why?"

"Sir, is there anyone in there with you?" One gentleman asks.

The husband, standing in his doorway notices the earpiece in his ear. He looks back at his pregnant wife who was now there beside him.

"No, just my wife and myself."

The gentleman says "Okay, excuse me one minute."

He then leaves one of the men there standing watch, and the other goes over to a car, and opens a door. The husband and wife watch wondering what the heck is going on and who this could be.

They see a tall gentleman get out. Their street light is out and can barely make out person's face walking up to them. It wasn't until he just about reached them, when the light from their house, hit his face, did the husband realize who it was.

"Bloody Hell!" The husband said.

"Hello Stephen," said Fitz.

"Mr. President," Stephen said back in shock, not believing his eyes. "This is quite the surprise. Why are you here?"

"You told Olivia once that she if someone leaped and failed it wasn't on them. But what if that person was afraid to take that leap of faith? That she couldn't have me. That _normal is over-rated._ Well she can have me and I came to ask you to help me EARN her back."

Stephen and his very pregnant wife just looked at each then at the Leader of the Free World standing on their door step.

Stephen outstretched his hand and said to Fitz, "I'm all in. Where do we start?"

/

**Okay my sweet Pumpkin loves. Yes Fitz went to Stephen and Georgia for help to get Olivia back. Cyrus does not know where he went and everyone at the White House thinks he went to Camp David. I thought Stephen was the perfect choice for Fitz to go to for help in getting his "First Lady" back. **

**Will he succeed? I sure as hell hope so? If anyone has any ideas where this story should go and how Fitz gets her back, let me know. I am open to thoughts. Lord knows after the finale, we could use a whole lot of OLITZ happiness.**

**I also wanted to thank **_**Jennaluv021, CMW2, and ColbertAugst**_** for the encouragement in starting this story. **

**Leave me your "Pumpkin Seeds" cuz they make me smile….**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….**

**Me's**


	2. A Change of Plans

**Hello my sweet Pumpkins…here is my next chapter. Let me know what you think and I hope you like "my" Fitz. I promise I didn't make him out to be a weakling. Enjoy and leave me goodies. **

**Chapter 2: A Change of Plans…**

Stephen and Georgia stood at their front door, not believing that the President of the United States came to their house. Even though Stephen said that he would help Fitz, he still held a small grudge against him. This man put Olivia through hell and back again. He thought back to the campaign when he learned of their relationship. He tried to tell her numerous times to end it, but at the time she could not just walk away from him.

"I can't leave him," Olivia told him. "He means everything to me."

He watched her slowly destroy herself for a man that she could not have. A man that belonged to another woman and could not be hers. He looked on when he noticed her watching him on the TV. Or she would see his picture in the newspaper. Even if they were walking on the street, and she would see the motorcade, Olivia would stop watch it drive by. She would watch for Fitz, look for Fitz, ache for Fitz, and no matter what she told Stephen, she was waiting for Fitz.

When he discovered the whole Amanda Tanner incident, and that Fitz called to ask her help, he knew that after all that time apart, once they saw each other, Fitz would be unable to let her go once again. He tried to tell her that she was too close and couldn't be bias, but Olivia said that she had it handled.

He then thought back to the last time he saw her. It was right after the sex tape broke of her and Fitz. Stephen knew it was them, and did he best to be there for her. He remembered telling her that she couldn't have Fitz and that it was on her. She told him that if he took a leap and failed it wasn't on him, but in reality, it was. It was on her too. It was partly his fault that she walked away from Fitz again because he told her that he couldn't have him. But she did have him. She had Fitz's heart, and apparently that had not diminished.

"Would you like to come in Mr. President," Stephen finally asked him.

Fitz nodded his head, and the agents stood outside and Tom came in with him. The other agents outside would do their best to keep hidden not to draw attention to the Finch residence. Fitz walked inside their home and Georgia, Stephen's wife was in shock.

"He's really in love with Liv. For real?" She whispered.

"Yes love he is. He has been since the day they met. Liv loves him just as much." Stephen told her.

"You both don't have to whisper," Fitz said. "Olivia is the love of my life. I have no problems admitting that to either of you, or anyone of my true feelings for her."

Stephen and Georgia stood there in shock. "How about we all go and sit down in the living room? That way we can all relax. Is that okay with you, Sir?" Stephen asked him.

"That's fine. Stephen please both of you call me Fitz. There is no need for both of you to be so formal." Fitz said to both of them.

They all walked into the living room, Fitz took of his jacket and placed it on the back of the sofa. Georgia motioned for him to sit down, but before he did so he noticed some wedding pictures on the wall. Georgia noticed and said to him, "You can go and look if you like. Olivia is in them. She was actually Stephen's 'best man."

Fitz stopped dead in his tracks before he made it to the wall when she said that. "Best man," he asked in disbelief.

Stephen walked up to him and said, "I didn't have anyone that I was close to like I have always been to Liv. She's always been my best friend, and vice versa. Well that was until I found Georgia and she found you."

Fitz smiled and turned and faced the wall. On their wall he saw a mirage of photos. In one photo was Georgia's bridal shower. Olivia was giving her the ribbons bouquet. Then he looked over and saw the bridal party. Olivia was helping Stephen get ready. He sighed as he noticed her beautiful light blue/teal gown. It was snug on the top, showing her chest of perfectly. The bottom of the gown hung off her hips. She looked breathtaking. Her hair was twisted up, and across her neck there hung a necklace and earrings to match.

There was a shot of her with Stephen fixing his flower on his jacket. One of the bridal party standing up at the altar. But the one that tugged at his heart, was one of her alone walking down the aisle. It was placed in a frame around Georgia in the center, and one of each bridesmaid separately. He reached up and graced the tip of his finger against it. He whispered "Oh Livy, one day that will be me and you. I promise."

Stephen heard him but did not say a word. He then said to him, "she hates this picture. Liv looks stunning in it, but she yelled at me when she saw it on the wall."

"Why's that?" Fitz asked.

"Well it's just her alone. She's always alone in some way. But I don't need to tell you that." Fitz placed his head down, in sadness. "It reminds her of a life that she couldn't have with you. A life she dared to hope to even dream existed, until she found you. She never wanted to get married, until you came along. This is a life that she's always wanted but never felt she deserved."

Fitz turned to face him. "What do you mean deserved?"

"She always thought you were/are too good for her. That she has made so many mistakes in her life and that to have someone like you love her so completely, it was something that scared her. She always felt, probably even now, that you could have anyone Fitz. That she was unworthy of you."

Fitz just sat down and starred at him. "Is this why she pushed me away again? Is this why she walked away from us again? I assume she told you that I chose her. That I earned her."

"Yes she told me. But that's part of it. I know there is something else going on with her too. She didn't tell us though. She called the other morning after the interview aired of Mellie. She said that you showed up at her house, to earn her back. It was something inconceivable to her until that moment." Stephen sat down then across from him.

"Olivia told me after I hurt her, that she didn't believe me anymore. I said some things. I did some things that were unforgivable." Fitz uttered out, looking down onto the floor. He wasn't sure how much Stephen knew about Defiance.

"I know about Defiance Fitz. She told me when she first agreed to it." Stephen said to him.

"She, she, told you?"

"Yes it was the night before the election. She said Cyrus basically pushed her into the decision. That is why she could never give herself fully to you the way she wanted. She felt that that decision ruined her. Ever since then she's been trying to fix things. Fix us. Fix herself. But most of all fix you."

"But I told her that I don't need to be fixed anymore." Fitz told him. He ran his fingers through his hair now. He could feel himself becoming frustrated. He didn't need to be fixed. What he needed was her.

Stephen could tell from Fitz posture on the couch that his heart was breaking. He took in a breath and said to him, "Maybe so, but are you okay without her? You are 'fixed' with her by your side, but without her, you're not. You both need the other to be 'fixed.' That is something truly remarkable. You always told her how much you loved her. You walked out on your marriage and the Presidency to finally be with her. The next morning, she was crying on the phone. She was a gitty as a high school teenager. I've never heard her so happy."

Stephen then stood up and poured himself a drink of water from the bar. He motioned to Fitz to see if he wanted one and he agreed. He was relieved it wasn't scotch. He sat back down and waited to see what Fitz was going to say next. Fitz leaned back and was just so tired. He wanted her so badly but how to get her back, was the issue now.

"Stephen we made a plan. After I announce my divorce from Mellie, Olivia is going to become my First Lady. Make no mistake about that. She thinks I went back to her. She told me that I can win with Mellie by my side. But I just could not go back to her, place my head in her lap, and become the weak-minded man, that I was before. I was that person after I found out Defiance. I refuse to go back to living that lie. I am running for re-election and I will do it with Olivia by my side. NO ONE else!" Fitz said to Stephen and Georgia. Georgia just sat down, rubbing her belly.

Georgia finally asked him, "Sir, I mean Fitz, what is your plan?"

"I told Mellie that she is leaving the White House. She's moving out. I will campaign for her and support her in every way. I will not speak poorly of her in any way publically. Then about a year into my second term I am supposed to date the "Right" kind of ladies. Six months later, it will be leaked that I have been spending time with one of my closest advisors, who has always been by my side. It will be leaked that our feelings have changed for one another to a romantic nature. America will love her, as I always have and always will."

"Will Mellie go along with this plan Fitz?" Georgia asked him, sounding more than a little worrisome.

"She has no choice. I told her that if Liv's name gets leaked to the press, and I find out it's her, I would destroy her publically."

"When do you serve her the divorce papers?" Georgia asked him now.

"After I get back from this trip. The White House thinks I am at Camp David, prepping for the new campaign. Cyrus doesn't even know where I am. I don't want anyone to know about this in the White House. I can't trust anyone there. The agents that came along, swore to help me do what is necessary to help with Liv and I's original plan. But I want to change something." Fitz said.

"Okay, how so? Her plan will work. That I have no doubt." Stephen said.

"After my divorce is announced, during the campaign, I do not want to wait till I am into my second term to marry Olivia. I want her to be my wife. I refuse to wait any longer than I have to. The sooner we can get married the better."

Stephen and Georgia just sat there looking at each other not saying anything. "Are you sure you want to do that Sir. Getting divorced and remarried could cost you the election. I know that Olivia was trying to avoid you loosing the election."

"Positive. I want the American People to see a sitting President leave a loveless marriage, and remarry the love of his life. That when the right person comes along, and it's the one person that makes you better, there is no time to waist. You take the initiative, go after what's important, no matter the cost. Olivia is everything to me. I want the American People to witness how Olivia makes me a better man not for her, but to lead this nation."

"Wow," was all both of them could say.

All three just sat a few minutes not sure what to say next. Georgia then spoke up, "How do you need our help to earn her back?"

"When she walked away earlier, she said that Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck all need her. They went over a cliff too far for her, for us. She can't leave them because they need her. She's their gladiator."

Stephen just shook his head and started pacing in circles. Fitz sat up straighter watching him. Georgia looked on and saw the surprised look on Fitz's face.

"Yes he does it too. It drives me crazy. He gets it from Liv." Georgia said to Fitz.

Stephen finally turned to him, "She's so busy fixing everyone, and having to be in control that she forgets to be there for herself. She wants to control everything. We may have to get her to want to give up that control over things."

"After I 'earned her' I told her that she didn't need to control everything. She needed to let me do things on my own."

"Did it work?"

"Yes after I kissed her," Fitz said smiling.

"I have an idea. And it just may work but we are going to need help. We will have to show her that Abby, Harrison, Quinn and Huck don't need her. Her place is by your side, not at OPA. Without them Fitz, you won't be able to get her back. The others need to show her that they can control things at OPA without her. She can just be in the background. We need to show her that she is needed on the campaign to help you win."

Fitz laughed. "You know she doesn't like to be in the back ground of anything."

Now Stephen laughed. "No she doesn't. But without their help, this won't work. I know she's let Harrison take the lead on some cases already. They can help us push her to where she belongs, with you. "

Fitz looked at him, and sat back. He crossed his legs and ran his fingers through his hair. Stephen and Georgia watched him. Fitz's mind was a mess.

"You realize if this doesn't work, she'll hate us all." Fitz barely got out. "The thought of her hating me, is impossible. I need her to breath, sleep, and function. I can't do this without her."

Georgia got up and sat next to Fitz. She looked at Stephen who nodded. She reached out and touched his hand that was on the couch. It surprised Fitz so much that he jumped. "We'll help her see that her true place is with you. She could never hate you. That is not possible. She may be mad at you for a while but she won't hate you. You're doing this so you both can finally be together. That is probably one of the most romantic things I've ever seen."

Fitz squeezed her hand and said "Thank you. I exist for her. She's my everything and without her I am nothing."

Georgia looked at Stephen and said, "Now how come you don't say sweet stuff like that to me," she said rubbing circles over her belly.

This caused Fitz and Stephen to break out laughing. Stephen then said to his wife, "Don't worry love, I'll get romantic. I guess I need to take romance lessons from Liv's POTUS over here."

Fitz then blushed a whole lot all a sudden. "Congratulations on the baby. When are you do?" Fitz asked her.

"Four weeks. Olivia is his god-mother. It's her second god-child. Wait you are Cyrus' daughter god-parents together aren't you?"

"Yes," was all Fitz could say because out of all the times, that was the day he hurt Olivia even worse than he thought possible. He did more than cheapen their relationship that day. He made her feel used and alone.

Stephen sensed his sadness. "How about I make some phone calls to get the team up here? We obviously do not want to tackle this down there. Plus Olivia would find out. Is that okay with you Fitz?"

"That's fine. I should probably go. I know you are both probably tired." Fitz was getting ready to leave but Georgia looked at Stephen who knew what she wanted to ask Fitz.

"Fitz, why don't you stay with us? We don't mind, and if you even attempt to get a hotel in the area, then the Press will get wind that you're not at Camp David. We have the room, and I can recommend some places for the agents outside. Do they have to guard our house all night?"

"Yes, but they'll be changing shifts. Thank you that would be helpful and the invite. When do you think the team can get up here?"

"I'll call them and they can be here probably by tomorrow afternoon."

"I can have a plane ready for them at the airport. It's no trouble. I know a few pilots that are willing to help out."

"Georgia, you help Fitz get settled, and Fitz you let Tom and the agents know what is going on. I'll call everyone."

Fitz went and spoke to Tom, who nodded in agreement. He went out and got Fitz's things out of the car, and Georgia showed him to the guess room. Stephen phoned everyone and told them that they were having an impromptu get together. When Harrison asked why Stephen told him it was because him and Georgia were thinking about moving back D.C. after the baby was born. They missed everyone and thought about coming back to OPA. He said it's a surprise for Olivia so make sure that she didn't find out.

Harrison loved the idea and was all for it. "It's just what she needs. We'll all be there tomorrow afternoon. She could use some more free time."

Stephen said, "Yes she could."

After Fitz was settled, Stephen told him that everything was ready to go and that the team was arriving tomorrow. No one suspected anything and that everything had been 'handled." Stephen then let Fitz relax.

"Have a good night and we'll see you in the morning." Stephen told him.

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for helping bring her back to me." Fitz got out.

"I get it Fitz. I didn't in the beginning but I do. You love her. You need her. She feels the same way. I can't promise this will work but if we get the rest of the team on board, then you have a fighting chance. Are you sure you don't why Cyrus to know?"

"HELL NO! It's partly because of him, I lost her again. I am tired of him putting ideas in Olivia's head or mine about why we can't be together. He's torn us apart so many times now that I just can't take it anymore. Olivia told him off today already. So did I. I want him to know nothing about this until Olivia is my wife. Then he won't be able to tear us apart again."

"Wait you want to marry her without him finding out," Stephen asked in shock.

"Yes. I don't want **anyone** to know except for all of you. Once she becomes my wife, the First Lady, there will be NOTHING anyone can do about keeping us apart. My campaign staff will be notified as things get closer. They will all be loyal to me, and will have my back. Plus the look on Cy's face will be priceless." Fitz said with an evil grin.

"Whoa. You want to give your Chief of Staff a heart attack don't you? I like this new you. It's different."

"I am tired of people 'handling me.' Plus he's already had one. I just don't want him getting in the middle of us. The rest of the White House will be happy that I finally will have the woman I love by my side." Fitz said.

"Well we will handle that once the time comes. You definitely know what you want."

"It's always been her. I will always be her. I am winning the election. She and I are getting married. She's is going to move into the White House with me. Without Liv, NONE of this means anything." Fitz sat down on the bed.

Stephen had never heard him this way before. "Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow. Your agent is in the next room over. Plus the others outside have changed shifts. They hid the car you arrived in, inside our garage. No one will know you are here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Mr. President." Stephen said.

"Goodnight Stephen." Stephen then walked out of the room and everyone turned in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. Once the team arrived and were made aware of the plan, things were definitely going to "get real."

/

**Well my sweet loves. I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. I wanted to thank the "Lovely Evoria" for help. Your ideas darling I will use in my next chapter. The next one will feature all of the gladiators. Do you think they will help Fitz? Do you think his plan will work? Can they push Olivia back to the man she belongs with? What do you think of Fitz's wedding idea? Talk about daring and a little crazy. But he's a man in love and he's determined to have Olivia. This determined Fitz is such a joy to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it too.**

**I hope I have "earned" your review and following. Leave me "pumpkin seeds" please because they make me smile.**

**Peace, Pumpkins, and Peaches**

**Me's**


	3. Pope and Associates Newest Client

**Okay my loves, here is your next chapter of this tale. I am SO SORRY it took SO LONG for me to update this. I was having some writers block and as you know I've been through a lot and my life is about to take more twists and turns over the next few weeks. I will update my stories when I can and thank you all for sticking by me. I will make sure I EARN your "pumpkins seeds."**

**How does Fitz's meeting with the team go? Read on and see. Thank you and enjoy. Me's ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 3: Pope and Associates Newest Client**

**Morning Talk Time**

When Fitz crawled into bed finally that night, Fitz noticed before he that there was a picture of Olivia and ironically him in the room. He remembered it from the campaign trail three years ago. They were walking in a botanical garden. He was in a dark blue suit, white shirt, and blue striped tie to match. Olivia had on a black dress and her hair was done in those curls that he just loves. She was holding a clip board, and he was leaning over to her, listening very attentively to what she was saying to him.

He picked it up and graced his fingers across her face. Gosh he missed her and he had only seen her that day. He wished she was here beside him, all cuddled up, ready to turn in for the night. If he played his cards correctly, that would happen soon. He was not going to let her slip away from him again. He earned her once, now he was going to do it again.

As Fitz woke up the next morning, he was feeling a little better because he did get some rest. He tossed and turned but once he finally let his body relax he was out. Fitz jumped in the shower, and needed a few minutes before going downstairs. He knew her team was arriving in a few hours, and to be honest he was nervous. What if they didn't agree to help him? What if they hated him? Without their help, he probably could not get her back.

Stephen heard the guest room shower turn on upstairs, and then his cell phone rang. He picked it and saw that it was Olivia calling him. She had been crying and wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Stephen then told her, "Liv, I can't tell you what to do? Are you okay?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know Stephen. I know why I walked away from Fitz again but I didn't want to. Do you think I made the right choice?" Olivia asked him on the other line.

"Oh honey, only you can answer that. Do you think you made the right choice after he earned you back? You told me what he did remember. He ran out the clock on his marriage for you and you ran away again. Only you know that answer." Stephen said to Olivia.

"I don't know Stephen. I feel like every time we almost get to a point where we can finally be together, something or someone splits us up. Maybe it's a sign."

"Oh come on Liv, you don't believe in all that star-gazing nonsense. You and Fitz are two of the smartest people in the world, and both can act so dumb sometimes."

"Excuse me! I heard that Stevie," Olivia said to him. This made Stephen laugh.

"Look all I am saying Liv is that the man basically gave up everything for you, by finally proving it to you. Then you just threw it back at him. Why?"

Olivia then explained to him about Jake and that Cyrus basically talked her out of her relationship with Fitz again. "Honey, why do you let that man get into your brain? You know he's only thinking of himself not losing his job. Shit I am not the President but I can see that. Cyrus cares about Cyrus, no one else."

"He cares about me Stephen." Olivia corrected him.

"Oh really. Well if he did then, why the hell wouldn't he want you to finally be happy with the man you love?" Stephen got up off the chair and walked over to the window. "You love Fitz don't you?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"Okay, then why the hell did you walk away from him? He wants to marry you right? I am assuming he wants you to be his First Lady. Why would you not want that?" Stephen asked her.

"But," she tried to say.

"But Shit! The President of the United States basically gave it all up for you, and you let Cyrus get into your head, and tell you how to live your life. You ran away from your life Liv."

"I did not!" Olivia said.

"Oh hell yes you did. I know I told you before that normal is over rated, but you are Olivia Freaking Pope. You are far from normal, considering you have the Leader of the Free World wrapped around your little finger. There is nothing Fitz wouldn't do for you."

"I am not cut out for this First Lady crap. I can't blog about clothes, and let people style my hair. Wear pearls, pink, and plant gardens. Hell if it's not an orchid, you know dang well I'll kill it."

Fitz started to come down the stairs and could hear Stephen on the phone. He was not sure who it was until he entered the kitchen and heard Stephen say, "Olivia, all First Lady's have a different way about them. Trust me you aren't the pearl type. You would never be ornamental to Fitz. He comes to you with everything. Hell I don't know what he did when you both didn't talk for so long?"

After Stephen said this, he turned around and saw Fitz standing there white as a ghost. He motioned for him to come in the kitchen. He pointed to the coffee pot, and poured Fitz a cup. Stephen put his finger over his mouth to keep Fitz from saying anything. No matter who much Fitz wanted to reach out to her, right now was not the time. He had to let Stephen handle this.

Olivia then said, "He suffered like I did Stephen. Both of us don't know how to function without the other. It's who we are."

"Look," Stephen said this looking right at Fitz, "Fitz I am sure wants you, but you need to do some soul searching Liv. Big time. You hurt him pretty bad I am assuming and you may have to be the one to earn him back this time."

Fitz smiled. Olivia nodded on the phone, and said, "I may have to, won't I? But what if he does not want me back? What about Abby, Quinn, Huck and Harrison? I am their gladiator. They need me."

"Bloody Hell Olivia," Stephen said to her, "Abby, Harrison, Quinn and Huck would be fine without you. Yes you are a gladiator, but you are not their gladiator, you are Fitz's. You still haven't figured that out yet. And for the record, there is no way that man could ever not want you." Stephen looked over a Fitz, who smiled and blushed.

"I pushed them too far over a cliff Stephen. I did. I don't know how we will all get back. Fitz can run clean now. He can win with Mellie by his side." Olivia told him. She was not only trying to convince Stephen that she made the right choice but herself.

Stephen started to pace back and forth. "He can win with YOU by his side too. It's your un-dying belief in him that makes that man who he is Olivia. No one else's opinion matters to him. You are what matters."

"Geez Stevie, you sound like you know him so well." Olivia said. She made a huge sign on the phone and Fitz made one in the room. Stephen shook his head because they are so much in sync.

"I don't know Jack-Shit. But what I do know is that you ran away from a life that you are destined for. A life with Fitz that you don't think you deserve. He LOVES you Olivia."

"But is love enough?" Olivia asked him.

"The way that man loves you honey it is. Together you two are unstoppable. You just need to figure it out."

"Would he even take me back? Would he forgive me if he knew?" Olivia said defeated on the other line. If Fitz knew her history, would he understand and forgive her for not telling him. She then continued, "Stephen you know what I mean."

At this point, Stephen motioned to Fitz that he needed to continue this in private and went outside. He shut the door because he was sure how much Fitz knew about Olivia's past. He spoke to Olivia about it more, but it only made her more upset. Stephen wished he could tell her that Fitz was there with him, but he couldn't. Fitz knew instantly that something was up, but didn't pry. If it was something he needed to know, he figured Stephen would tell him.

Stephen then finished with, "Well figure it out, but if the Iron Lady sticks her claws in him again and Cyrus, you will lose him. I'll call you later okay. Georgia and I have some stuff to do for your god-son today. We'll see you after he's born or before knowing you."

"You know I'll be there before he arrives. I can't wait to see him. I just love big smooshy babies." Olivia giggled this time.

"Okay." Stephen told her. He looked inside and saw Fitz talking to Tom and now Georgia was awake. "I have some things to do Love. I'll call you later."

"Bye Stevie," Olivia said.

"Bye Liv." Stephen said as he hung up.

Stephen came back inside and saw Fitz sitting on the chair with his head down. If Fitz looked this lost without her, he could only imagine what she was going through.

"I didn't tell her that you are here." Stephen sat down next to him.

"I know, thank you. How is she?" Fitz dared to ask him. He knew was she falling apart, just like he was.

"She's miserable, confused, upset, pissed off. Mostly she misses you and needs you to. She didn't say it, but I know that she does." Stephen said this and put his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

"I need her Stephen. It was so hard for me, not to reach out to her. I want to tell her that I am here, not going to Mellie. All I want is to hold her. To tell her that together, we can do this." Fitz turned and looked forward. He then got up and went and looked out into the back yard. He saw that he was spacious, with plenty of room for their new baby to play. This was a life he wanted with Olivia.

Stephen could hear the heartbreak in his voice and knew what he was thinking. "You will have that life with her."

"What life?" Fitz sounded so defeated.

"The big back yard, even if it's the south lawn of the White House. Swing sets, kids running around playing." Stephen got up and stood next to him, "You will have the family you dream about with Olivia."

"Does she even want kids Stephen? I come with lots of baggage." Fitz asked him.

"Don't we all." Stephen said, chuckling. "She didn't for a while. But then three years ago something, or shall I say _someone_ changed her mind. Actually it was three someone's." He nudged his arm and Fitz smiled but he was confused.

"Three someone's?" Fitz questioned him.

"Oh God. For a road scholar you ain't the brightest are you sometimes."

Fitz chuckled, then it hit him what Stephen meant. "Karen, Jerry and myself."

"By golly he figured it out. And now Teddy." Stephen bumped into him. "You two will have a wonderful life together Mr. President. You just let me and the team figure out how to make this plan of yours work. We are not gladiators for nothing."

Fitz smiled at him finally and nodded. They both sat back down at the breakfast bar and finished their coffee. Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Huck would be arriving right before lunch they needed to make sure everything was ready for their arrival. Georgia then came down the stairs and greeted everyone.

She made breakfast with help from Stephen and everyone ate. She made plenty and saved some for Fitz's agents who were very grateful. Georgia is quite the cook it turns out, and Stephen wasn't bad either.

Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Stephen heard from the team, and they had made their way to the airport in D.C. and were on the way here now. Stephen told Fitz of their estimated arrival time, and to let his agents know. They were walking around the neighborhood in plain clothes, and his house. When the team arrived, they would go into the garage because Huck would notice something was up.

Fitz assured the agents that Olivia's team would be fine, and that after they saw him, they could be checked. The agents reluctantly agreed, but Tom was lead agent and got them to back down. Tom knew of most of Olivia's team and knew that they would be no threat to Fitz.

/

**The Client…**

Stephen's doorbell rang and it was the team. Fitz hid in another room with Tom, while the other agents made themselves scarce also. Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn stepped into Stephen's living room and hugged Georgia. They all told her that she looked great, and could not believe that the baby was due to arrive so soon.

"So," Harrison said, "Are you really thinking about coming back to D.C. and OPA?"

"It's something Georgia and I have been discussing after the baby arrives and he's able to travel. Plus it would put him closer to his god-mother." Stephen told everyone.

Quinn chimed in, "Oh yes, she's totally spoils Ella, and I know if you lived closer, she would spoil him too."

Everyone engaged in small talk and Stephen's possible return to OPA. Fitz could hear what was happening in the other room. About 15 minutes passed when he heard, "Who's hear Stephen," out of Huck.

"What do mean?" Stephen asked Huck.

"Someone is else is here Stephen. I have known you a long time, and I know you just did not call us up here to talk about the new baby, and Liv being his godmother. I also know how much you love living up here now. Plus I hear some feet shuffling in the other room. Your garage was closed and I noticed some extra people walking around the neighborhood as we drove in. I know they don't live here."

Fitz just about had a heart attack in the other room. "And just now I heard someone just take in a huge gasp of air in the other room, and now whispering. I am going to ask you again. WHO IS HERE?"

Everyone looked from Stephen to Huck and back again. Stephen sat down and wanted to know how much they all knew of Olivia's relationship with Fitz. Abby finally said, "Well considering the First Lady announced it on the news that he was cheating on her, and every time President McDreamy comes on the news, Liv goes in 'la la ' land. I'd say she's likes him more than just a little bit. So yes we figured that she's the President's girl."

Harrison then said, "When I went to the hospital after she was attacked, the Secret Service was there and would not let me in to see her. I figured it out then. After the First Lady spilled the beans but didn't name her, I offered to help her but she declined."

Huck said, "I've known about them since the campaign. They way they looked at each other back then, when they thought no one was watching. There is no doubt how much he loves her, and vice versa."

Fitz gulped the next room and began to come out. He took each step very slowly and listened to what Huck had to say, "I told Liv the other day that I worry about her most of all when she's with HIM."

"Why's that?" Fitz finally said as he entered the room.

They all jumped up and looked at him speechless. Fitz was looking Huck square in the face and began walking in his direction. He should be intimidated by him, but he was not.

"Mr. President," Quinn, Abby and Harrison said, while Huck just looked at him. Huck began to walk towards him, and Tom almost stopped him. Fitz told him no.

"Stephen what the hell is going on?" Abby got out. "Why is President Grant here?"

"You tell me Abby why do you think?" Stephen asked her.

"He wants her back because she walked away from them again." Huck told Fitz and he nodded. "The President wants her back so she can become his First Lady. They devised a plan and I am assuming he came to Stephen for help. How am I doing Sir?"

"Fine, Huck isn't it?" Fitz said and Huck nodded. "Like I said, The President has been in love with her since they met on the campaign. She's the love of his life, and vice versa. He earned her back the night of the interview. He went to her apartment and spent the night."

"Holy shit," Quinn said, "You really went to her place, Sir?"

Fitz nodded. "I did."

"How romantic," Quinn said and continued with "But why did you bring us here Sir?"

Stephen looked over at Fitz and once everyone sat down, he told them why. "First please call me Fitz. I know you'll say it's inappropriate, but we are not in a formal setting and I prefer you to do so." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, before I say anything else no one from the White House knows I am here. Everyone thinks I am at Camp David. So this conversation and meeting must stay between us." Fitz said looking at everyone. Her team nodded in agreement. "As Huck told you Olivia and I devised a plan for her to become my First lady. After I am a free man, into my second term, I was supposed to go on a few high profile dates."

"Lucky you," said Abby fairly sarcastically. "You get to date hot chicks and Olivia gets to watch it all on the news!"

"Abby! Filter!"Stephen said. Abby rolled her eyes and looked back to Fitz.

Fitz then spoke again. "It was to be leaked to the press once these dates didn't work that Olivia and I's professional relationship was beginning to change into a more romantic one. Mellie was going to go along with this because I threatened her. I want to be with your boss. I exist for her."

"Now where have I heard that before," Abby spit out.

"Filter!" Harrison said this time. "Give the guy a break."

"Break my ass. I don't care if he's the president. He's hurt Liv and put her through more hell in the last year than any other man in the world. Why should we help you get her back, after she walked away from you again? Why should we help you? You have all those boys in the White House don't you? I am sure they are good for something. Aren't your boys the best!" Abby said getting even more sarcastic.

Fitz just looked at her speechless. He was not sure what do say but went with his gut. "Well Abby isn't it?" Fitz got up and knelt before her. His eyes focused right on hers, and it made her squirm but only slightly. Wow this woman was not to be taken lightly.

Before he could speak, Abby spit out, "What are you going to do, pour your heart out to me now."

"Geez Abby cut the guy some slack." Harrison said.

Fitz then said to her. "I wait for her. I watch for her. My whole life is HER. She controls me. I BELONG to her and her alone. I EXIST for your boss. I am nothing without her. I can't sleep without her." Fitz stopped and saw Abby's face change. She now saw the tears in Fitz's eyes. She put her hand over her mouth. Everyone in the room was silent.

"I can't breathe without her. She gives me life, because OLIVIA is my life. Your boss Miss Whelan, and everyone else is the love of my life. I would take a bullet again for in the head for her. I am nothing without her. She is everything." Fitz then stopped and pulled away.

Abby couldn't say anything. She just sat there staring at him. Quinn went and sat next to her, and so did Georgia. Fitz sat back in his chair, and waited. Huck was also shocked at his revelation. He knew Fitz loved Olivia but he was not prepared for that kind of heart wrenching speech.

"Abby, honey you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Yup," Abby said. She then turned and looked right at Fitz. "Okay, fine you are our client Fitz, but if you hurt her again, I see that Huck tortures you to for it. What do you need us to do?"

Fitz shifted uncomfortably and placed his hands in his pockets. Tom stood next to him, sensing that Huck could hurt them both without even batting an eyelash. Huck just nodded at him and said, "Just don't hurt her."

"I promise. All I need is for her to give me another chance. Stephen," Fitz said looking to him for guidance.

Stephen then said, "Fitz wants to change the plan a bit. Once he's divorced, he wants the American people to see him leave a loveless marriage and remarry the love of his life. He wants this done sooner rather than later. Fitz wants the American People to see how Olivia makes him a better man, to lead this great nation."

Huck then said, "What about Cyrus?"

"No one outside this room is going to find out Olivia and I are married until we announce it ourselves. He will not know until she's my wife and the First Lady. She also said when she walked away that you are here gladiators and that you all need her." Fitz said letting his voice trail off.

"Yes we are her gladiators Fitz," Quinn said, "But we can function without her. If her place is to be with you, we have to make her see that. That is the other of your plan isn't it. You want us to make her realize that her place is by your side. That she's your gladiator and you are hers."

"Yes. She told me that she couldn't leave you. You are her gladiators and she to stay by your side." Fitz said getting teary eyed.

"We'll help her see Sir, that we can function without her, and take over things gradually. This can work. When we all pull together, we can do anything. Plus she can still run OPA in the background, even if she is at the White House with you." Harrison chimed in.

"Thank you," Fitz said. "But before we continue, Huck why do you worry about her with me? I would NEVER hurt her."

"Because you're the Leader of the Free World, and her life is in danger as long as she is with you. The night she was attacked, I was too. The person that got to me, and put me somewhere so I wouldn't be able to protect Liv. She is willing to risk her life to be with you Sir, till the night before last."

"Wait, what happened?" Fitz asked.

"You better sit." Abby said. Both her and Harrison knew what happened because they heard Olivia and Cyrus fighting in her office later that night. Fitz now sat on the couch.

Harrison and Abby then walked over and sat down. Harrison sat in a chair across from Fitz and Abby on the couch next to him. Stephen had no idea what was going on now, and he could feel his pulse begin to race.

"Oh god, Olivia would strangle us if she knew why we came here, but even more so if she knew we told you about this." Abby got out.

"Is Olivia in danger? Is that why you worry about her with me?" Fitz asked Huck, who only nodded in response.

"Sir, she was almost killed the other night." Harrison finally got out, looking Fitz right in the eyes.

"WHAT! WHY! HOW come I wasn't told?" Fitz asked. "Wait how do you all know this?"

"As you know Cyrus got out of the hospital early." Abby said to Fitz.

"Yes I am aware," Fitz said, thinking back to the DVD Cyrus brought over to make him watch.

"Well," Harrison said now, "Before he went to see you, he rushed over to our office to see if Olivia was okay. Someone I guess came to threaten him the hospital. He was worried and when he got out he went straight to her apartment. Cyrus told her that he saw that her door was broken in, there was blood on the wall, and a blood pool was on the floor. The body was already gone."

"Holy hell," Fitz just about reached for his phone but Tom stopped him.

"You can't call her Sir. Not yet. If she finds out that you are here with her team, she'll kill us all. You know that."

"But I have to know she's safe. Someone could try to kill her again." Fitz said. Everyone could hear the fear in his voice. Now that they all knew how much he loved her, if something were to happen to her, they knew Fitz wouldn't barely be able to survive.

Tom said to him. "Sir, right now she's fine. Don't worry. I'll have someone go and make sure."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Thank you Tom. But if Cyrus knew she was almost killed why the hell didn't he tell me."

"Oh come on Sir, you really need to answer that." Huck spoke up. "Cyrus is the man behind you. As he said in the past' 'he's the man behind the man' and if you go and leave the presidency, he loses that power. Cyrus is ALL about power."

"But he would never hurt Olivia. He loves her like a daughter." Fitz said to everyone.

"Did you know that he hired someone to kill Amanda Tanner?" Huck said.

"How do you know that? Are you sure?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

"Trust me I am sure. I've known for a long time. I told Liv the other day." Huck said to everyone.

"What did Olivia say?" Quinn asked.

"She just was surprised that I knew, and for how long." Huck then stopped and walked around to sit down finally. "Fitz, the last woman that slept with you was pulled out of the Potomac. I don't want that to happen to Olivia."

"I don't want her hurt either. Tom, see what we can do about getting her protection again. I know it's rare, but I have to know she's safe."

"Yes Sir," Tom said and started making phone calls. Georgia needed a drink and went into the kitchen and grabbed something. She turned the TV and began gathering drinks for everyone.

"Huck, Cyrus wouldn't hurt Olivia." Fitz said. Now he was trying to convince himself.

"Yes that may be true, but there is nothing he won't do to see that you remain President. If it means breaking you to up, and you going back to Mellie, then so be it. We don't think he would try to have Olivia killed but when it comes to power, it can corrupt a man. Cyrus has no boundaries Sir. You know that."

Fitz thought about that. With Olivia by his side, Fitz knows Cyrus feels second best because he only wants her opinion. He feels left out.

"So he split us up to protect her from getting hurt and to remain by my side?" Fitz asked.

Huck nodded. "Wait who brought her into your office? You said someone dropped her off to keep her safe. Did you see who it was?"

Just then from the kitchen they heard from Georgia, "Oh my god, everyone come here Olivia is on TV!"

Everyone dashed out of the room, and ran into the kitchen. Georgia turned up the volume and Fitz heard, "_How long have you been involved with President Grant? How long have you been his mistress? Does the first lady know?"_

"Holy shit!" Fitz screamed. "Tom you need to get me out of here and to Camp David. If Cyrus shows up and I am not there, there will be hell to pay. Make sure the gates are locked and inform the staff there that I am not seeing anyone. I will deal with this. I will let people onto the property when I am ready."

"Yes Sir," Tom stated.

"Tom, get someone over to Olivia's now to save her from this mess. Have her brought to me."

"Fitz, that's the guy," Abby said to him, trying to get him to turn and look back at the TV.

"What guy?" Fitz asked not looking at the TV yet.

He was turning his head back to the TV when Harrison said to him, "He's the one that saved Olivia the other night and brought her to our office. He saved her. But who the hell is he? We've never seen him before."

Fitz faced the TV and watched a man push through the crowd of reporters to get to Olivia. He pushed them out of the way and put himself around for protection. When the man finally turned around, Fitz froze when he saw who it was with Olivia. His arm then wrapped around her, and getting her out of there. He watched him place is jacket around Olivia's face to shield her from all the pictures and reporters. He watched the man kiss her on the cheek as he got her into a SUV and then placed himself in the driver's seat. The vehicle then sped off.

"Tom, what the hell was Jake doing there?" Fitz could feel the anger rise in his body.

/

**#HolyFitz did I just seriously have Jake save the day? Oh yes I did? How did he know this was going to happen? Is he working for Daddy Dearest? Where is he taking Olivia? What will Fitz do when or if he gets to them? Oh yes so many questions and of course in my pure 'Evil Queen' fashion I am not saying a word.**

**Oh and how is Fitz going to get to Camp David now? Fitz made sure that he can't be interrupted and let's hope Cyrus and Mellie don't find out he was not there in the first place. ;-)**

**But the gladiators are going to help Fitz earn his woman back and Olivia will have to earn her man back too. I think she's needs to prove to him how much she really wants to be with him too. Well if she can get through this mess now that everyone knows she's Fitz's mistress. **

**So how am I going to tackle that aspect, don't know. But my mind's already working and you'll have to wait and see how much of Rowan and B613 I bring into this tale. And, of course if Jake is one of the good guys. **

**Take care and leave me "pumpkins seeds." They make me smile. ;-)**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….Me's**


	4. How Big Are My Presidential Balls Now?

**So my precious Pumpkins, here is your next chapter. As you may remember Jake saved Olivia at the end of the last chapter. If you cannot handle the fact that Jake is in here, then do not read it. I am NOT doing anything shady. He is in here to BECOME a good guy. He is not going after Fitz's girl, in any way shape or form. I promise you that I am ALL OLITZ no matter what.**

**I started this chapter before Thursday's episode and I hope you don't leave me after reading this chapter. Trust me, reading through the "Jake" parts is well worth the ending. LORD HAVE MERCY is it! **

**I also trust in the writers and Shonda completely. I am on her rollercoaster for the long haul, no matter if it drops me off a cliff, bridge, or mountain top. ;-)**

**Anyway please don't leave me and of course place some "pumpkin seeds" down for me. I live for those, and it's PUMPKIN SEASON! Yah who. **

**Enjoy…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 4: "How Big are My Presidential Balls Now?"**

**Olivia's POV: **

Olivia was in her apartment getting ready for a run. She walked away from everything that she loved once again and was lost. She did not really want to get out of bed, but after talking to Stephen that morning, she felt better. He never approved of her relationship with Fitz but he supported her. Talking to him, made her realize how much she missed him and Georgia, and of course couldn't wait to meet her god-son.

Once she hung up her phone call with him, she put on her black yoga pants, sneakers, and white exercise jacket. Olivia then grabbed her music and headed out her door. She smiled at everyone she passed by hoping that today was going to be a good day. She saw her door man, and he opened the door for her.

She walked out her apartment door, and was bombarded with;

"_Are you sleeping with the President?" CLICK CLICK_

"_Are you President Grant's Mistress?" FLASH FLASH_

"_How long have you been sleeping with the President?" CLICK FLASH_

"_Are you in love with President Grant?" FLASH CLICK_

Olivia was in such a state of shock that she did not know what to do. She began to back up and felt an arm go around her. She knew this arm, but it was not from one of Fitz's secret service agents. She looked over and saw Jake, next to her, moving her away from the photographers.

Jake put his arm over her to shield her from all the flashes and yelling from the reporters. He ushered her to the SUV, and before placing her inside, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, for all to see. She was so stunned at this gesture, and immediately pulled away from him. Jake gradually got her into the car, shut the door and was able to pull away from the reporters.

"_What the hell is he doing here," _she wondered. Did Fitz send him to get her? Was he here to take her away from the reporters? Was he still working for Fitz? And most important "Why in the hell did he just kiss me in front of a slue full of reporters!"

Jake looked over at her, and knew she was getting ready to lay the law down on him. She did not say a word at him for the first 22 minutes of the car ride. She sat there as Jake drove and could not find a coherent word to utter to him. She was upset, pissed off, and confused. Her body was beginning to shake, and all she needed in this moment was Fitz. Only he could make her feel better. How could this have happened, she wondered?

/

Jake reached for her hand, and she pulled it away from him. He finally told her, "I've got you Olivia. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

She looked at him in shock. "How did you…Where did you…Jake?" She could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to form.

He pulled the car over on the side of a road. No one had followed them, and the place he was in now, was safe and secure. He finally edged his hand over to her hand, and waited for her to put her hand into his. Olivia reluctantly did so, thinking of how upset Fitz, must be right now. She took in a breath let him hold her hand.

Olivia turned herself to face him finally, but still unable to look at him. "Fitz wanted me to keep you safe. So," he leaned down to meet her eyes, "that is what I am doing; keeping you safe. I know this is what he would want me to do."

"But how did you know my name was going to be leaked?"

"I was watching the news this morning and it was all over it. I figured you hadn't turned it on yet. So I left my apartment and found the slew of reporters waiting for you. And I know if I didn't get there, someone else would have."

Olivia nodded and she wasn't sure how much Jake knew of her past. "But I thought that they were going to kill you. You saved me again. You disobeyed orders. You said there was no out in your world. Why are you doing this for me?" She finally was able to look at him.

"Because, despite everything Olivia, and what I've done, I do care for you. Caring for you the way I do, was not part of the plan. I don't blame Fitz for loving you, the way he does."

"But," she tried to ask him.

"No," he took both her hands in his. "I saved your life again. That is it. I answer to you and Fitz only right now. He hired me to protect you. So that is what I am going to do. Protect you."

She was not sure what to believe. "Do you know who leaked my name?"

"No I don't. But…." Then her cell phone began to ring. "I need to get it."

"Let me answer it Olivia. It could be anyone."

She reluctantly handed the phone over to Jake and he was shocked when he heard, "Where is she Jake?"

"She's right here with me Mr. President. She's safe, don't worry." Olivia turned to face him. Her eyes were darting back and forth in her head.

"Let me talk to her right now." Fitz boomed at him. He had already left Stephen's was flying on the plane he charted back to DC. He was able to leave his house undetected made it there easily. Fitz was now on his way back to Camp David. "Give her the phone Jake."

"Mr. President," Jake told him. "I wish I could Sir, but we have to be on the move. We just pulled over momentarily to hash some things out. She's in good hands Sir. I promise to take care of her."

"What do you mean by take care of her, Jake?" Fitz asked him. He could feel his blood being to boil out of control. Tom was in the room with him and was doing his best, nodding his head at him, not to lose his cool.

"Sir, you hired me to protect her. So I am doing the job you wanted me to do. I am sorry, but once we get to a secure place, I will have her call you."

"No, you will let her and I talk now Jake." The anger in his voice was unmistakable. "Give Livy the phone, NOW!"

Olivia just looked out the window. She knows Fitz on the other end must be freaking out. "Jake he needs to hear my voice to know that I am okay. Please…."

"But Olivia," this could be traced, he told her. Fitz could hear her on the other end.

"Not possible. Huck made sure that my cell cannot be traced. Huck is very good at his job and then some. Only people that have the right code and frequency can trace me. Please Jake, I need to speak to him."

Jake placed the car back in drive and handed Olivia back her phone. "Hi," she said, and heard immediately breath deep on the other end.

"Hi, please tell me your okay?" Fitz asked her.

"I'm fine."

"Liv, no you're not. You're front page news right now."

"It's okay Fitz. We'll figure something out," her voice dropped off.

"Tell Jake to bring you to me Livy. I miss you. I need to be with you right now."

"What about Mellie and Cyrus?"

"I don't give two shits about them. Where ever he's taking you, have him turn around, and bring you home to me. We'll come up with a plan, change the narrative and fix this." Fitz told her, trying convince not only her but himself.

She began to fight the tears. Fitz through the phone heard Jake say, "It's okay Olivia, I've got you. You're safe." Jake had reached over and was holding her hand again, as he drove. She squeezed it back for comfort, and gave him a faint smile.

"I'm here okay." Fitz heard him say.

He felt himself become even angrier. "Is he touching you?"

"Fitz," he knew her tone that she knew he was jealous. The tone of his voice, gave it all away.

Fitz then made an unmistakable noise into the phone. "Olivia, is he touching you. Yes or no."

"Fitzgerald he is doing nothing wrong. I do know how to handle myself. He's being a gentleman now quit. He saved my life three times now." She was beginning to get upset at him. She heard him let out a huge sigh on the other end. Jake made a motion for her to disconnect the line. She nodded in agreement, and was getting ready to tell Fitz goodbye.

"I know it's just he's not my favorite person at this moment. Livy, have him bring you to me please. I need to see you." Fitz pleaded with her.

"Let me think on it okay," she told him. "Jake said he'd protect me."

"No, you need to come back here right now so we can hash out a plan. I am not going to let him or anyone else keep us apart."

"Fitz, please. He is not keeping us apart. He is not stealing 'your girl' away from you. I need to go. My cell phone is starting to act up. You're back with Mellie, so you can win the election."

"Olivia," he boomed. "You get back here so we can talk about this. Don't you dare make me come and find you! Put Jake on."

She rolled her eyes and knew it was pointless to talk to him. He was in jealous Fitz-mode and once he got to that point, he wouldn't listen to her anymore. The only way to calm him, was to be in his presence. And since she couldn't be, it wouldn't work.

She handed Jake the phone. "Mr. President."

"You bring her back here right now." Fitz ordered him.

"No, Sir I am sorry I can't." Jake told him.

"I said bring her back to me right now." Fitz said even louder. Tom was walking closer to him, in attempt to help him keep his emotions in check. He did not want his boss to throw something, or say anything that he would regret.

"No Mr. President, I apologize but I cannot do that at this time. It is not safe to do so. To do so would be foolish. You hired me to keep her safe, because she needs protection. So that is what I am doing."

"Captain Jake Ballard you bring Olivia to me." Fitz stood up and began to yell at him. "I want her returned to me, now."

"Mr. President. I understand, but I am not doing this to harm her in any way. She will be safe. She trusts me, now you have to trust me. I understand that I am not your favorite person right now but it has to be this way."

"Captain," Fitz tried to say but Jake stopped him.

"Sorry we have to go, I have to pay stricter attention now to our surroundings. Do not call Olivia. I will let her contact you when everything is safe and secure for her to do so."

Fitz started to pace in the plane. "Jake I swear if you let anything happen to the woman,…" Fitz tried to get out but Jake interrupted him.

"I know Sir, to the woman that you love." Jake said, as he turned and looked at Olivia. Her face went pale, and her heart began to race even more in her chest.

"Jake," Fitz said,

"Sorry Sir, but I have to go. I've got her don't worry."

"Captain you put her back on the phone, right now." Fitz yelled so loud that the other agents, came to check on him. Fitz had gotten so upset that his vein on his brow was beginning to show.

"Jake, tell him that I…" Olivia tried to say. He put the phone to her ear. "Fitz, I will always wait and watch for you. I…." her phone started to break up.

"LIVY!"Fitz screamed. Tom came over to him, as they were about to land at the air field that was close to Camp David. "Livy, answer me," as her phone disconnected.

"Tom, you do whatever you need to do, but you track them down. Either bring me to her or get her back for me."

"Yes Sir, I will see what I can do. The plane is about to land, and we have a car that is going to sneak us into Camp David. Mr. Beene should be arriving soon. We had his detail delay him leaving the White House, to give us time to get you to Camp David."

"Tom, I…." Fitz tried to say, but he was a mess.

"Mr. President, I don't know if this will help but Jake won't let anything happen to her. He'll protect her till his dying breath." Tom said to him, trying to assure his boss.

"That's not it Jake and you know that. It's MORE than that." Fitz lowered his voice, and began to worry. Jake and Olivia's tape began to play in his mind. What if she fell for him even more? What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? What if they were no longer in this together?

"Sir," Tom sat down across from Fitz. "Miss Pope loves you. I know she hasn't said it to you very much, but she does. I've never seen her look at another man the way she looks at you. She wants to be with you but this, her being called out as your mistress, changed things. She will be fine. We will make your new plan you made with her team work."

"Tom," Fitz looked over at him, "How can you be so sure of that? Now that the world knows it's her." Tom could feel all the hope leaving his boss's heart. He knew that Fitz was nothing but a shell of man without her.

"Mr. President, we'll figure out a way to claim the narrative of both of you together. We'll figure out a new plan now."

"Tom you must be around me and Olivia too much, because you sound like her now." Fitz told him with a small smile.

"I'll get a hold of her team. You will all need each other's help to get through this. I think they are still in Boston with Stephen and his wife."

"Thank you Tom. I just…I'm just…." Fitz tried to say.

"Lost without her," Tom finished for him.

Fitz looked up, and nodded. He watched as the plane began its descent down on the ground. It then touched down and Fitz was on his way to Camp David.

/

**At The White House**

Cyrus had just seen the reports of Olivia being Fitz's mistress all over the news was on his way to Camp David. He had been ranting, raving, yelling and stomping his feet ever since seeing the news. He was about to leave his office when Mellie came inside. She looked just as pissed off as he was.

"Mellie whatever it is can wait. I have to go to Camp David and talk to your romantic, moronic husband." Cyrus told her, rolling his eyes.

"Cyrus, what are we going to do about our 'Pope Problem?" Mellie asked him.

"Pope problem? Well that's one way to word it Mellie. I don't know. If you didn't go on the air, and tell the whole world that you husband dropped his pants for someone else, then we would not have this problem." Cyrus then thought about who could have released her name.

Mellie just looked at him. "Hey I just did what I thought would get him to come back to me Cyrus. I really thought he was going to chose me, the Presidency, over her. I was I supposed to know he was going to go over to her place, and get her back."

"Well Mellie I guess you underestimated the power of her magical thighs," Cyrus said smugly to her. He began to walk away, when she got in front of him.

"Cyrus, can we talk about her magical thighs. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Mellie. I've been calling Camp David all morning and no one is letting speak to him. He is not taking anyone's calls. Not even mine."

Mellie just looked at him and crossed her arms in front of herself. "What did you do this time to piss him off?"

"Let's just say I hit below the belt for both of them. I broke them up again."

Mellie's eyes glistened. "Did you really?"

"Well don't look so happy about it? He didn't come back to you did he?"

"No, he did not. Do you know why he went to Camp David for the weekend?" Mellie asked him hoping for some answers.

"He wanted to clear his head to get ready for the campaign. He's did not want to see anyone all weekend from the West Wing."

"He's not with her, is he." Mellie asked dreading his answer.

"No. How the hell could he be? You just saw the news. When I get up to Camp David, I'll find out what he wants to do. Now if you don't mind, I have to go find a way out of this mess both you and him created."

"Me," Mellie screamed at him. "If he would have kept it in his pants, and not screwing Olivia every chance he got we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, obviously you don't rock his world they way she does. Not that I want to know," Cyrus said throwing his hands up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get up to Camp David."

Cyrus then pushed pasted Mellie and went on his way to meet Fitz at Camp David.

/

**Camp David…**

Cyrus got to the gates off Camp David, and he was told by the Marine Guards that no one was allowed in. Cyrus got up to the Marine and started to yell and scream at him. "What the hell do you mean I can't get in? Do you KNOW who I am?"

The guard just stared at him. "Yes Sir. I know you are the President's Chief of Staff. But I was told not to allow anyone into the premises. The President is not taking visitors at the moment. There is nothing I can do Sir."

Cyrus walked away from him and came back and got right into the Marine's face. "Now you listen to me. You will find a way to grant me access to the President. I don't care who you have to call, or who you have to scream at but I will be let inside those gates. I am the Chief of Staff, to the President of the United States of America. YOU WILL LET ME IN THOSE GATES!"

"I am sorry Sir, but unless I have a valid reason to let you inside, I cannot let you pass. You can wait here, or be on your way." The Marine crossed his arms, and waited for the next blow up. He had heard from Fitz's POTUS detail that if Cy was not allowed to enter when he arrived, they would hear about it.

"You let me in there right now Marine!"

"No. Like I said, no one is allowed inside unless President Grant says so. Now Mr. Beene you can continue yelling and screaming at me, if that would help. But if you attempt to enter the premises without permission, I will be forced to use deadly force on you." The guard then put his hand on his gun and dared Cyrus to move forward.

Just then the phone rang and the Marine went to answer it. "Yes Sir, Mr. Beene has arrived and has been wanting access."

Cyrus saw the Marine glance up at him, and nod his head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am not a mind reader you know."

The Marine hung up the phone. He pushed the button to open up the gates for Cyrus to enter. Cyrus thanked the guard smugly and drove his way up to the cabins.

/

Just before Cyrus arrived to Fitz and the other agents that knew what was going on, made the place look like he had been there since the day before. The staff that was on hand, was aware that Fitz had just shown up, and did not dare ask any questions. They were all told that something had come up and it delayed his arrival.

Fitz was sitting in the living room when Cyrus was showed into the house by Tom. Cyrus looked down on his boss, and Fitz continued to look at him and not say a word.

"So," Cyrus said.

"So," Fitz said back. He raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for one of his great Cyrus Beene rants.

"Can you tell what the hell Sir you think you are doing?" Cyrus said to him.

Fitz placed his arm over the back of the couch. "Relaxing on the couch; waiting till it's five o'clock so I can have a beer. It's always happy hour someplace in the world Cy." Fitz was trying to hide is smugness but it was not working.

"Sir, are we even going to talk about the Pope Problem?"

"Pope Problem? I am hoping that you are talking about a Problem Cyrus that we are currently having with the head of the Roman Catholic Church. Did the Vatican get feed up with your Pagan flesh, and reserve you a place in hell." Fitz said to him raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me they don't want me. I'll just take over. Sir, are you still upset at me for something?"

"Geez Cy you tell me. You help break up me and Olivia because you didn't like her plan. I am lost here without her. As long as I run for a second term, and remain President, then it should not matter if I am married to Mellie or Olivia."

"Mr. President," Cyrus tried to say.

"No, you gave in to your selfish needs and made her walk away from us again. Now that her name has been leaked that he is my mistress, it makes this whole situation even harder to deal with. She is going to think I did it for Christ's sakes." Fitz then went across the room and got right into Cy's face.

"You leaked her name didn't you." Fitz boomed in on Cyrus.

"No, I would never do that to her. I know what you think of me most of the time, but I would never hurt her or you like that. I know that destroying her publically is cold, and not my style." Fitz raised his eyes at him. "Okay maybe it is, but I would not do that to Liv."

"Then if you want to get in my good graces you best find out who did. I want to know who leaked her name by the time we head back to the White House. I have to figure out how I am going to handle this. Hell I don't even know what Olivia would want to do."

"You mean you two love-sick teenagers don't have a plan," Cyrus said rolling his eyes at him.

"No Cy we don't. Not for this. Now that her name is out there, and there's a face to whom I cheated on Mellie with, it makes this whole situation so much harder."

"Sir I know you may not want to hear this, but she may not want to talk to you right now about this. She may just want to be left alone."

"You think I don't know that. You think I don't know that this whole situation is tearing her apart and I am not there to save her, comfort her, and make it better. You best come up with a solution. I am not going to throw the love of my life under the bus. You told me to give for what you love. Well Liv is whom I love. And I am NOT giving up her for anything. Do you understand me?"

"But Sir, you can't throw all this away just for a booty call?"Cy said to him trying to reason with him.

Fitz walked right up to him and got right into his face. His face was constricted with anger and he was about to lunge at him. Tom saw him and nodded his head for him to stop. Fitz swallowed hard and told Cy, "If you ever call her a booty call again, I will throw you somewhere you won't see the light of day for a long time. Do you understand me?"

Cyrus looked at him and nodded his head.

"Now leave me be. You can go make yourself at home in your old cabin. I don't want anyone here unless Olivia shows up, or the secret service."

"Yes Mr. President." Cyrus then exited the room and Fitz sat back down on the couch.

/

Fitz then sat back on the couch, and picked up his phone to call Olivia. Her phone went straight to voice mail and could not reach her the rest of the night. The longer the time past without hearing from her, the more he panicked. He began to pace back and forth, then finally in circles.

Tom watched him from a distance, and eventually went to speak to him. "Sir she's going to be okay."

"You think I don't know that Tom. I know that. It's just she should be here with me right now. Not with HIM!" Fitz said turning to look out the window.

"I know that Mr. President but right now there is nothing you can do but wait until they contact one of us again. Jake will make sure she's protected from this. He won't let anyone hurt her."

"Tom, who do you think gave Olivia's name to the press?" Fitz asked him.

"I don't know Sir. You know Mr. Beene is loyal to you, to his grave. He would not betray you in such a way. Your, well, the First Lady; she could have done it but you threatened not to help her out in any way if she does."

"So," Fitz said letting his voice trail off. "Who could have handed her name over to the reporters? Ideas?"

"It has to be someone that would benefit greatly from hurting your Presidency, and that knows about your relationship. Only you and Miss Pope know how many of her friends and yours know of you both."

Fitz racked his brain and no one came to mind, as of yet. He ran his fingers through his hair and became more upset. His pulse was beginning to race and all he wanted to do hold his Livy in his arms and take all her worries away.

"Tom, can you see if you can get a hold of them for me. If not I am going to go turn in."

Tom was about to dial the phone when Fitz's cell started to ring. He immediately ran to it, practically running Tom over. Tom let himself out of the room to give him privacy.

"Liv?"

"Hi," he heard her say. "I can't talk long but I wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Jake is making sure to take proper care of me. You don't need to worry Fitz."

"Livy, where are you? Tell me where you are."

"I don't know Fitz. He's you're old Naval Buddy not mine. But where ever this is it's a nice place. It took a bit for us to get here."

"How did you get there?" Fitz asked her. He wanted to keep her talking, but he was not sure if he'd be able to. The longer he kept her on the phone, he would hope that Huck could find her signal and track her down for him.

"Um," he heard her say.

"Liv? Tell me."

"Fitz I am not going to break his trust either. I don't want you to start looking for me."

"What the hell does that mean? How can I not look for you?" Fitz said to her, getting angry.

"Fitz, I know he's not on your top ten-favorite list right now, but he saved my life."

"Livy, how do I know he's not going to hurt you; try to take advantage of you; or turn you over to some thugs who would use you, to get to me."

"Okay, that is enough. You need to stop being jealous. Jake is not going to do that. He's protecting me for you. Because you asked him to do so; or did you forget that already. Now, I have to go. I told him I was calling you whether he liked it or not, so I did. I'll be in touch okay."

"Livy, come back to me. I love you." Fitz told her with all the hurt, anguish in his voice. His voice was cracking. All she wanted right now was to be in his arms, encased in his embrace to feel safe. But that was not going to be the case. She had to keep reminding herself that she told him to go back to Mellie.

"I can't. I told you to go back to Mellie. You're with her. You need her to win the election." Olivia tried to tell him.

"We can do this together you know. I can do anything if I have you. But if you want me with Mellie than fine." Fitz feel himself beginning to let his anger get the best of him again. Why didn't she want him? He was willing to sacrifice everything for her and she was not letting him.

"Fitz that is not fair."

"Yes it is fair Liv. I am willing to give it all up to be with you. I've tried and each time you send me back to HER. Well for right now, until I see you again, I am done. If you want me, then you know what, EARN ME!"

Did he really just repeat the same words, she told him in the Oval not that long ago? "You just saying these things Fitz because Jake saved my life and I am choosing his protection over yours right now."

Fitz didn't say a word, because he knew she was right. He took a huge breath and sat back. He had to get his temper under control, or he could push her into the arms of another man.

"Liv," he finally got out.

"Look I know when you and I are working as a team, we are unstoppable. But right now, you need to focus on the election and who leaked my name. I am going to have my team work on it as well. Maybe you should all work together. Do that for me right now okay?"

"You want me to work with your team from OPA?" He wanted to ask her to make sure he heard her right. Fitz knew that she loved him, but her with Jake, was not making things any easier.

"Yes," she told him not knowing of his plan with them already. "They can be your greatest allies. I am sure you don't want Cyrus involved very much, so my team is your best bet, especially Huck."

"But they don't know about us." Fitz told her. He wanted to know what she had told them about their relationship.

"Harrison, Stephen and Huck know the truth. Abby and Quinn can just be shocked. Hell I am sure they are already, after seeing the news today."

"I'll contact them. I am sure they will tell you if we find anything."

"Yes they will. I have to let them handle this situation for now. Okay. I should go." She told him not wanting to hang up the phone.

"I know," Fitz told her. "Livy please don't let Jake….I mean don't let him…."

"I can handle Captain Jacob Ballard. He does not scare me. If I were you, I'd be more terrified of Abby."

"OH yes so I've heard. Liv, please call me and let me know you're okay. I need hear your voice okay." Fitz pleaded with her.

"I will do what I can. I'll see what Jake says." Olivia told him.

"Make sure he takes care of you. I love you Livy."

"I know. I love you too."

"You said it."

"I did that way you know you'll always have me. I want you to know that." Olivia told him.

"Livy," Fitz said to her.

"I've got to go. I'll call when I can. Bye." Olivia said to him.

"Bye," Fitz said to her back. Fitz then went and found Tom, asked him to contact her team for him. He got on the phone with Harrison and then Stephen. He also asked her entire team to come to the White House after his return from Camp David. Harrison told him that Huck would not go, and Fitz did not push the issue.

/

**Safe House…**

After Olivia hung up the phone with Fitz, she went to find Jake. Jake was down stairs in the kitchen, making them something to eat. As she watched him, it appeared that he knew his way somewhat around the kitchen.

"So," she said to him entering the room.

"So," he said turning to face her, "Can I get you anything; Wine; Popcorn, Greasy Burgers?" He leaned on the counter and gave her a smile.

She half chuckled at him. "If you show me where stuff if, I can get it Jake. It's fine." Jake showed her where the glasses were and anything else she needed. "Thanks."

"Are you better now that you got to let him know you are okay?" Jake asked her. He was trying to be nice about it, but he was still concerned with her safety.

"Yes Jake. I'm good." She went and sat down on one of the benches at the kitchen island. The kitchen had granite counters tops, trimmed in light wood, and beautiful tiled floors and back splashing. All the appliances were stainless steel, and looked to be hardly used.

He noticed her looking around, because she really had not done so. "This was my mom's parent's house. I haven't been here in a long time," he pointed out.

"Oh, how come," she inquired trying to make small talk.

"Well with my job, now that you know the truth, it's hard. No too many people know of that side of my family."

Olivia started to walk around taking in everything. "It's a lovely home Jake. Why did you decide to bring me here then?"

"I knew you would be safe. The reporters can't bother you. You can contact your team from a secure land line, that I can make untraceable. And if need be, I can work something out for you to talk to HIM. I thought you broke up with him again."

"I did Jake. I walked away from him again. I told him to go back to Mellie." Olivia told him, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Did he, go back to her?"

"I don't know. I am assuming so. But now with my name leaked, I don't know what we are going to do now. We need to come up with a plan. Why did you save me? Why did you bring me here for real? And, who are you protecting me from?"

Jake finally sat down across from her, and handing her something to eat. "So many questions, Olivia."

"Yes Jake and I want answers."

"You tell me something, then I do the same," Jake said to her.

Olivia nodded her head. She was guarded around him, but she needed to trust him because Fitz trusted him, in the beginning to protect her. "So, why did you save me from those reporters?"

"I knew, that is what Fitz would want. I knew he would not be able to do it himself. Plus if I didn't get to you first, you know who would have."

Olivia squinted her eyes at him. "What do you mean Jake?"

"You tell me something, after I tell you something Olivia. You were not deterred after the attack on your life, to stay away from Fitz. Now all of sudden you walked away from him again. Do you know who tried to have you killed?"

"Yes, I have a good idea and I don't care."

"So, you know WHO I work for then."

"I know the people you work for are dangerous. They are separate from the executive branch, so Fitz has plausible deniability," she then stopped talking and did not say anymore. Jake had told her that he worked for B613 but she did not want to mention anything else. The less he knew the better right now.

"So why did you bring me here to this place?" She watched Jake take a drink and look at her. "Remember our deal Jake."

"I knew that you would be safe here. I haven't brought anyone here in a long time. I kept this part of my life separate from my B613 info. It's coded it in a special file and in public records. And this is listed under my mom grandmother's maiden name. Plus we are not far from DC."

"Jake," she tried to say.

"No Olivia its fine. I want you to trust me. I brought you here so we could trust each other. I saved you from those reporters because it was the right thing to do. But we both know there is more to this than that. Despite what you may think, I am loyal to Fitz. If protecting you from anyone and everyone right now is proving that to you then so be it."

"But how do I know, you won't hand me over to you Command. Or make me talk to the press about my relationship with Fitz. Trust goes both ways Jake. You said you were not a good guy and now you want me to believe that you are."

"It's true I did say that. I told you that my mission was to sleep with you and keep you away from Fitz. But in the midst of all that Olivia, I grew to care about you. In my line of work you are not supposed to develop feelings like this; especially for the President's girl. Now I will protect you for him. I am loyal to my country and to him. I won't hand you over to anyone."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. He held it for a moment and pull away. Jake then got up, and cleared their dishes. He asked her if she wanted a tour, and he showed her around the house. It was fairly large home, with many acres of land, with a black gate surrounding the property. The house was built in the 1800's and since Jake's family acquired it, upgrades were made.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yes it's nice."

"Well how about you get some rest. I have a room right down the hall, but if you want me downstairs on the couch I can stay there too." Jake told her trying to reassure her.

"It's okay. I won't lock my door but you best behave. I do have to call my team before bed and let them know how I am, if that is okay."

Jake nodded his head. "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Jake." She began to walk up the stairs, but stopped. He had just began to walk away from her.

"Jake," she called for him.

He turned to face her. "Thank you for keeping me safe for Fitz. It means a lot to both of us."

"I live to serve the President."

Olivia smiled and walked up the stairs. She called her team and all of them freaked when they heard her voice. She assured them all, that she was fine and spoke to Huck. She told him of Jake's background. He informed her that if anything went wrong, that he placed a special panic button in her cell phone. All she had to do was punch in a code, and he would make sure she was safe.

She thanked Huck, and told him to let everyone know about Fitz's phone call to the team for help on who leaked her name. She was told that Fitz had called already and they were setting up a meeting with him.

"Huck, make sure he's okay for me okay. If he's not, let me know."

"I will."

"Liv, we are going to need to talk about this you know." Huck told her.

"I know. This was not part of the plan. Fitz and I hashed everything out. I don't know why my name got leaked but I am sure all of you can figure out who and why."

"How is everyone?" Olivia asked him almost not wanting to know.

"Upset, but we're your gladiators. Over a cliff remember."

Olivia smiled. "Have Harrison call me okay? I need to talk to him. He'll be the one in charge handling this with Fitz."

"Sure Liv. I will still worry about you with HIM you know." Huck answered her.

"I know. Me too. Huck, don't involve Cyrus. He's more loyal to the Republic than to Fitz. I don't trust him right now. We'll talk soon."

"I know Liv. I don't trust him and I am sure the President doesn't either. Oh you should probably call Stephen. He's already called us a couple of times."

"Okay I will. Thanks and…" but Huck stopped her. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it. Olivia told him 'bye' and hung up the phone. She then climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

/

**Back at the White House…Next Day**

Fitz had arrived back and the White House and things spiraling out of control. He got off of Marine One and reporters were immediately shouting questions at him. Cyrus had been talking to him about how to handle the situation but he basically ignored him. He just looked at him and didn't answer.

When they entered the Oval Office, Cyrus was still on his heels. "Sir, we need to talk about this. The White House needs to make a statement. We need to take charge of the narrative. And most of all you need to grow a pair of Presidential sized balls, and deny this. Deny any relationship with Olivia. This could destroy you both."

Fitz just leaned on his desk, not saying a word. Cyrus was about to say something else to him when Lauren said he had a visitor.

"Thank you Lauren, please show her in."

"Her?" Cyrus said.

Fitz just smiled at him. The door opened and the one person Cyrus did not expect to see came into the room. She was tall, dressed in a black skirt, purple tank top, and leather jacket, with a scarf.

"Mr. President," the woman said, "I am surprised you asked for me this morning. What can I do for you?" She then looked over a Cyrus, who had a look of confusion that was on his face. She had never been to the White House and was trying to take it all in.

"I know that we are ALL going to need a plan of attack to claim the narrative, now that Liv's name has been leaked. I called you here first, because I have a special request of you, and your investigation skills," Fitz said flashing a smile.

The woman looked at him. "Anything I can do to help you and Olivia out Sir."

"Mr. President, what's going on?" Cyrus asked. "Why is she here?" He placed his hands in his pockets, not liking the way Fitz was acting.

Fitz was about to answer when Lauren interrupted him again. "Sir, you have more visitors. They said you invited them to come."

"Yes Lauren I did. Please have them come in." Lauren then moved out of the way, and the rest of his morning appointment arrived.

Now Cyrus was beyond nervous. "Cyrus I am sure you remember Liv's team."

Cyrus squinted his eyes at Fitz. "Yes nice to see you all." He looked over at Harrison, and Quinn, who smiled at him, and finally to Abby who arrived first.

"Now that I have you all here, Cyrus you can go. I no longer need your help." Fitz walked up to him. "Since you just had a heart attack, I am giving you a medical leave of absence. "

Abby, Quinn and Harrison, looked on in shock. "Sir, I am fine. You need me if you are going to survive this."

"Actually Cy, that is where you are wrong. The ONLY people I need around me are one's that are looking out for my best interests in this situation, and for Olivia. Since I know you want me to do the opposite, I cannot trust you. You have sabotaged the both of us from the moment you found out."

"Sir, I have always been on your side."

"No you have not. You have been on the Republics side and your own. So I am asking you to take a step back for while. You can work on who leaked her name, but you can do it from home."

Olivia's team was in utter shock. Harrison, Abby and Quinn where not sure what was happening. They all knew that Fitz did not trust Cyrus, but this was unexpected.

"Sir, you can just make me take a leave of absence." Cyrus said, attempting to keep his cool.

"Cyrus that is what you seem to forget, I am in charge. Not you or anyone else. I am the President of the United States, and the one with all the power. Now, I say you are taking a leave of absence due to your health."

"But Sir," Cyrus tried to say.

"No Cyrus. I AM the President and THIS WILL be happening."

"Mr. President, not to interrupt, but why did you ask me here first?" Abby asked him, then turning to look at Quinn and Harrison who were also just a surprised by Fitz's basically firing Cyrus in front of them.

"Because Miss Whelan, I want you take over as my Chief of Staff."Abby's literally had to sit down in shock.

"Excuse me," Abby blurted out in a high pitch squeal.

"So, how big are my Presidential Balls now, Cy?" Fitz asked smugly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn exclaimed.

"ISH, just got real." Harrison said next.

/

**# HOLYFITZ! Did I just seriously FIRE Cyrus and appoint Abby as Fitz's NEW Chief of Staff. OH HELL YES! Holy SHIZ and everything that is holy. Wow….I hope none of you saw that plot twist. You know she'll keep Fitz on his toes, and well Cyrus had it coming. Now whether his leave is temporary or permanent, only my fingers and mind know that. **

**Now about Jake. I solemnly swear I will NOT write any OLAKE love scenes, or mush. Him touching her hand, and being there for her is about it. Yes he cares for her but he is loyal to Fitz. Jake is in here to become a good guy and make amends for how he's behaved in the past. He wants to protect Olivia, and even though he cares for her, he WILL NOT act on it. **

**So if you don't like that I included Jake, don't read this anymore. I am standing my ground and have no regrets having him in this story. HE IS A GOOD GUY in this tale. You have my word. I WILL NOT string you along, saying that she is going to end up with Fitz, then have her go off with Jake. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. **

**I had to get that out, so everyone knew of my intentions. So I am leaving you here. Please leave me thoughts as to where you think I should take this tale next. But I know one thing; with Liv's gladiators working for Fitz and Abby as his COF…ISH definitely GOT REAL!**

**Leave me Pumpkin Seeds….Me's**

**P.S. Next story to be updated is "SAVING GRACE" with "A Thousand Years." So be on the lookout. ;-)**


End file.
